


Dons Kihots

by Norias



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Gen
Language: Latviešu valoda
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 19:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: Ramnu pamodina gaismas uzplaiksnījums nakts vidū. Nekas neseko, bet no rīta sākas kaut kas pavisam dīvains





	Dons Kihots

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Quixote](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/458936) by Susan Doenime. 
  * A translation of [Quixote](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/458936) by Susan Doenime. 



> Visi personāži un situācijas šajā darbā ir bāzēti uz Rumiko Takahaši darbiem, un izmantoti šeit bez autora piekrišanas.

Ranma gulēja.

 

Tas pats par sevi nebija nekas neparasts. Tā notika teju katru nakti, un parasti visiem par to bija nospļauties.

 

Ieelpot. Izelpot. Mazliet pagriezties uz sāniem. Nomurmināt kaut ko miegā.

 

Lasītājs varētu sākt izteikt jautājumus, kāpēc gan kaut kas tik parasts tiek tik rūpīgi aprakstīts. Pacietību, mani jaunie padavani.

 

Līdzīgi kā citiem cīņas mākslu meistariem, Ranmas miegs parasti bija ļoti trausls. Ja atceras, cik gan daudzi cilvēki bija savulaik zvērējuši noraut viņam galvu no pleciem vai ko ļaunāku, tas nāca tikai par labu izdzīvošanai. Tāpēc, kad pa atvērto logu istabā ielidoja kāds priekšmets un grabēdams aizvēlās pa grīdu, viena zēna acs tūlīt pat atsprāga vaļā.

 

Mirkli vēlāk istabu piepildīja apžilbinoša gaisma, un acs reflektori samiedzās. Pielēcis kājās un pūloties izdzīt varavīkšņainos plankumus no redzesloka, Ranma saprindzis gaidīja kad uzbrukums turpināsies. Visticamāk, ka tas būs Mouss. Varbūt Sasuke. Notikušais īsti nepiedienējās ne Kuno, ne Rjuougas stilam…

 

Varbūt kāds pavisam jauns ienaidnieks?

 

Ranma ļāva savai aurai izplūst pa visu telpu, uztvert vissīkāko ki plūsmu, katru gaisa saviļņošanos, gatavs ka tūlīt pār viņu nobirs sitienu un dūrienu krusa.

 

Pagāja minūte.

 

Hmm, varbūt ka pretiniekam vajadzēja laiku, lai uzlādētu savu ki bāzēto uzbrukumu?

 

Pagāja piecas minūtes.

 

Ranmas piere savilkās krunkās. Sākt kauju ar pretinieka apžilbināšanu bija ļoti prātīgi, bet tikai tad, ja tūlīt sekoja tālāks uzbrukums. Šobrīd viņa redze jau bija pilnībā atjaunojusies, un viņš bija gatavs cīņai. Nezināmais pretinieks kaut kādu iemeslu pēc bija vienkārši iztērējis labu iespēju.

 

Nogaidījis pusstundu, Ranma beidzot padevās un atkal devās pie miera. Ar vienu aci pavērtu. Katram gadījumam.

 

@.@

 

Nakts ‘izklaide’ bija bijusi nogurdinoša, tāpēc no rīta Ranma pamodās stipri vēlāk kā parasti. _Kāds ‘jokdaris’ bija izlēmis par vinu paņirgāties,_ viņš saīdzis nodomāja. _Nu labi. Ar to mēs tiksim galā_ , Ranma izlēma. _Bet pēc brokastīm_.

 

Apģērbies, lecot lejā pa kāpnēm pāri trim četriem pakāpieniem, Ranma devās uz virtuvi. Un tad sastinga.

 

Virtuvē jau bija kompānija. Akane, Akari un Šņukurs. Un viņiem trim pa vidu liela bļoda ar ziepjainu  ūdeni, no kura virmoja garaiņi.

 

“Šņukuriņam laiks iet vannā,” Akane laimīgā tonī paziņoja. Akari smaidīja un piekrītoši māja.

 

 _Akmansdievstikaineto….. Viņa nositīs Rjuougu, un tad viņa nositīs mani…_ “Akane, nē!”

 

Viņa līgava pat neatskatījās. “Kas atkal, Ranma? Es te taisos mazgāt Šņukuru.” Sivēns sāka tuvoties ūdenim…

 

“Nē! Tas ir… cūkām siltas peldes ir kaitīgas!”

 

“Gluži pretēji,” ierunājās Akari. “Lai cūkas saglabātu labu veselību, tām ir nepieciešamas regulāras peldes.”

 

“Dzirdēji?” Akane ar pārākumu balss tonī paziņoja. “Akari jau nu to labāk zinās, ne velti viņas ģimene audzē cūkas!”

 

Šokā Ranma aptvēra, kas notiek. Akari vēlējās iznīcināt jel mazāko iespēju Rjougas un Akanes attiecībām vistiešākajā un visefektīvākajā no viņai zināmajiem veidiem.

 

Akanes rokas ar Šņukuru ienira siltajā, ziepjainajā vanā.

 

Ranma izmisumā aizvēra acis un gaidīja, kad sāksies eksplozija.

 

“Akari, padod man ziepes.”

 

Koo?

 

Ranma atvēra acis. Šņukurs jautri plunčājās pa bļodu un laida ziepju burbuļus. Bļodā, kas bija pilna ar siltu ūdeni.

 

Pielēcis klāt abām meitenēm, Ranma iegrūda vannā pirkstu. Silts. Ūdens bija pietiekami silts lai izsauktu Džusenko transformāciju. Bet Rjouga joprojām bija sivēns.

 

Šokā Ranma skatījās drauga acīs. Acīs, kas, neko neizsakot, raudzījās viņā. Tukšas. Sivēna acis.

 

“Ranma? Kas noticis?”

 

“Ak nē… Rjuouga… ak, čalīt…”

 

“Kas ir ar Rjuougu?” Akari satvēra viņa roku.

 

Ranma pagriezās pret meiteni. Akari neizskatījās ne šokā, ne pārsteigta. “Viņš nepārvērtās atpakaļ! Viņš ir iesprūdis savā nolādētajā formā!”

 

“Kādā vēl formā?” teju korī iesaucās abas meitenes.

 

Ranma pievēra acis. Tas protams viņam būs ļoti sāpīgi, bet…

 

“Šņukurs patiesībā ir Rjuouga , kad viņš ir Džusenko lāsta ietekmē. Siltajam ūdenim vajadzēja pārvērst viņu atpakaļ par cilvēku. Bet tas nenotika. Kaut kas ir ieslodzījis viņu šādā stāvoklī.”

 

Akane nobālēja. “Tu gribi teikt, ka viņš.. Ka es… ka manā gultā… kad es pārģērbos… MANĀ GULTĀ!!!!”

 

Akari izskatījās viegli apjukusi. “Bet, Ranma, tas nav taisnība.”

 

“Ko tu ar to domā, tu ļoti labi zini par Rjuougas lāstu!”

 

“MANĀ GULTĀ! UZ MANA SPILVENA! Tas.. Es… Es viņu…”

 

“Rjuouga nav Šņukurs,” Akari stingrā balsī paziņoja.

 

“Jā, kas jums lika domāt, ka es būtu Šņukurs?” painteresējās Rjuouga, tieši tobrīd ienākot virtuvē no ēdamistabas.

 

Ienākot virtuvē…

 

Ranma paskatījās lejup. Šņukurs joprojām plunčājās pa silto ūdeni. Ranma paskatījās uz durvīm. Rjuouga stāvēja atspiedies pret stenderi, ar visai uzjautrinošu smīnu uz lūpām.

 

Tepat blakus bija spainis ar grīdas mazgāšanai sagatavoto ūdeni. Viens kājas spēriens aizsūtīja to plašā šaltī Rjuougas virzienā. Tieši mērķī.

 

Rjuouga piedzīvoja satriecošu transformāciju. No uzjautrināta un sausa Rjuougas viņš pārvērtās slapjā un aizkaitinātā Rjuougā.

 

“Un kāda velna pēc tev tas bija jādara, Ranma?!”

 

“Ranma!” Akane iešņācās. “Tu man gribēji sirdstrieku piebiedēt ar to stāstu par Rjuougu un Šņukuru?!”

 

Ak nē.

 

“Rjuouga,” Ranma apjucis izdvesa, “Mēs varam aprunāties?”

 

“Domāju ka tas būtu prātīgi,” Mūžam Pazudušais Zēns rāmi atbildēja.

 

@.@

 

Abi puiši izgāja uz ielas, pastaigāties.

 

 _Kaut kas ar Rjuougu nebija kārtībā_ , Ranma nodomāja. _Pirmkārt, viņš vēl nebija mēģinājis mani nogalināt. Patiesību sakot, viņš pat neizskatījās pārāk noskaities_. Un bija vēl kaut kas, ko Ranma vēl nebija sapratis, kas…

 

“Rjuouga, kā tu tiki no tā vaļā?”

 

“Vaļā no kā?”

 

“No lāsta!”

 

“Kāda vēl lāsta?” Rjuouga apjucis apstājās un paskatījās uz Ranmu.

 

“Džusenko lāsta, ko tu Ķīnā dabūji, tu stulbeni!”

 

“Ranma,” Rjuouga rāmi paziņoja. “Es nekad neesmu bijis Džusenko.”

 

Piepeši Ranma saprata, kas bija savādāk.

 

“Čalīt, kopš kura laika tu nēsā zilu lietussargu?”

 

“Man vienmēr ir bijis zils lietussargs. Ranma, tev vakar Ukijo cīnoties pārāk smagi pa galvu iesita vai kas?”

 

 _Cīnoties_...

 

 _Gaismas uzliesmojums, kam nesekoja uzbrukums_ …

 

“Man laikam labāk aiziet aprunāties ar Kologni.”

 

Rjuouga izskatījās samulsis. “Ko tev no tā vecā ķīnieša vajag?”

 

 _Ak vai_ …

 

@.@

 

Amazoņu matriarhu Ranma atpazina tiklīdz ieraudzīja viņu. Lai gan, pareizāk būtu bijis teikt ‘amazoņu patriarhu’. Kologne bija vīrietis.

 

“Mācekli. Kā varu tev palīdzēt?”

 

“Kaut kas nav kārtībā,” Ranma strupi paziņoja. “Manas atmiņas ir konfliktā ar to, ko es redzu realitātē. Piemēram, Jums vajadzēja būt sievietei, bet Rjuougam ar Džusenko lāstu...”

 

Izkāmējušais vīrietis vērīgi noklausījās Ranmas stāstu. Par gaismas uzplaiksnījumu, notikumiem Tendo virtuvē, un par sarunu ar Rjuougu. Visbeidzot viņš ierunājās.

 

“Man liekas, ka es nojaušu, kas ir noticis, bet to vajadzēs pārbaudīt. Ja tu pastāvētu kādu brīdi nekustīgi…”

 

Ranma paklausīja. Kologne izvilka dienasgaismā lādi ar tīstokļiem un uzmanīgi pārcilāja. Atradis vienu, viņš sāka to lasīt dīvainā, nesaprotamā, rejošā valodā. Istaba satumsa, un ap Ranmu uzplaiksnīja tumša aura.

 

Par spīti vēlmei sākt lamāties un bēgt, Ranma palika nekustīgs.

 

Beidzot Kologne apklusa, un lēnām aura ap Ranmas ķermeni izplēnēja. Vecais vīrs lēni pašūpoja galvu. “Man jau tā likās, ka tu nebūsi no šīs pasaules.”

 

“Asj?”

 

“Kāds samainīja tevi ar Ranmu Saotomi no šīs pasaules. Tu neatrodies tur, kur tev vajadzētu atrasties.”

 

Ranmam noreiba galva. _Nu protams, tas visu izskaidroja_. “Kā es tikšu atpakaļ?”

 

Kologne saviebās. “Varu tikai teikt, ka tas nebūs viegli, ja vispār iespējami. Klīst baumas, ka kaut kur Ķīnā ir paslēpts maģisks medaljons, kas ļauj tā valkātājam ceļot starp pasaulēm. Ja tev izdotos to sameklēt…”

 

“Lieliski! Kaut kur Ķīnā, saki? Tu ko, nezini cik LIELA Ķīna ir?”

 

Vecais vīrs nobraucīja šķidro kazbārdiņu. “Taisnība, taisnība. Tas varētu prasīt kādu laiku.”

 

“Es pat neprotu mandarīnu valodu! Nemaz nerunājot par dialektiem!”

 

“Tavs labākais draugs runā vairākos.”

 

“Rjuouga?” Ranma iesmējās. “Viņš taču…”

 

“Nē, es domāju Šan Pū.”

 

“Es viņu sauktu par ko citu kā draugu!! Viņa taču grib mani apprecēt!”

 

Kologne aprauti iesmējās. “Tiešām? Tas gan ir dīvaini, mana Šan Pū tevi uzskata par labu draugu un treniņu partneri. Kaut gan jāatzīst, vienreiz Ukijo mēģināja savest jūs divus kopā, lai tu beigtu uzmākties Akanei.”

 

“Ukijo arī ir čalis?” Ranma saviebās.

 

“Nē, viņa ir lezbiete. Tāpat kā Akane. Viņas jau vairākus mēnešus ir pāris, lai gan panākt, lai tu atšujies, vēl nav spējušas…”

 

“Pie visiem kami… Tas… Tas… Nē, man jātiek atpakaļ manā pasaulē!”

 

Šai brīdī telpā ienāca Šan Pū. “Niihajo, Ranma! Esi gatavs treniņam?”

 

“Mazmazmeitiņ, Ranmam šoreiz vajadzēs nopietnāku palīdzību.”

 

@.@

 

Vajadzēja aptuveni pusstundu pārliecināšanas, kamēr Šan Pū negribīgi piekrita būt par Ranmas pavadoni. Kologne vēl noskaitīja viņiem virkni pēdējā brīža padomu, un tad pārītis izskrēja ārā pa durvīm.

 

 _Es atradīšu ceļu uz mājām_ , Ranma apņēmīgi nodomāja. _Atradīšu, pat ja man vajadzēs to meklēt miljons gadus! Ukijo un Akane, apžēliņ…_ Viņš nodrebinājās..

 

Kologne vēroja, kā pārītis pazūd doku virzienā, pasmaidīja, un uzlika uz uguns tējkannu. Pēc minūtes virtuvē ienāca Rjuouga.

 

“Viņš ir prom?”

 

“Jā,” Kologne pacēla uzsildīto tējkannu virs galvas un uzlēja sev, pārvēršoties atpakaļ sievietē. “Tu savu lomu nospēlēji perfekti. Atzīšos, es līdz pēdējam brīdim biju pārliecināta, ka tu mums visu izgāzīsi.”

 

Rjuouga samulsis pakasīja pakausi. “Man bija problēmas pierunāt Akari piedalīties, bet beigās viņa tomēr piekrita. Pat sameklēja man tieši tādas pat krāsas un lieluma sivēntiņu kā nolādētais Šņukurs. Starp citu, jums vēl nav palikusi kāda deva Acumirklīgajam Ņjanničjuan?”

 

Kologne pasniedza viņam palielu kastīti. “Te būs. Gandrīz pilna, atskaitot tās divas paciņas, ko mēs abi izmantojām.”

 

“Tu esi svētā!” Rjuouga iesaucās, un tad sadrūma. “Bet ko lai es saku Akanei?”

 

“Saki tikai patiesību. Ranma aizceļoja uz Ķīnu kopā ar Šan Pū, un nevēlas viņu vairāk redzēt. Viņa būs satriekta, un tu būsi blakus, lai viņu mierinātu.”

 

“Bet Ranma?”

 

“Ko Ranma? Ranma pavadīs pāris nākamos gadus mētājoties šurpu turpu pa kontinentālo Ķīnu, meklēdams maģisko paralēlo pasauļu ceļošanas medaljonu, kura nemaz nav, kamēr lēnas iedarbības mīlas maģija, ko es tikko viņam uzbūru, pamazām pārņems viņu kontrolē. Es dotu divus gadus, un Šan Pū uzvilks viņam laulību gredzenu.”

 

“Un Akane būs mana,” Rjuouga laimīgi pasmaidīja.

 

“Nu, ja tu tā nopietni pie tā piestrādāsi,” Kologne saviebās. Kaut kas, ko viņa bija tikko pateikusi, atstāja iespaidu, ka ne viss būs kārtībā, bet nevarēja saprast, kas tieši.

 

Nekas, tas droši vien bija kaut kas nesvarīgs.

**Author's Note:**

> Ir ārkārtīgi daudz alternatīvo realitāšu apceļošanas fanfiku, kuros Ranma pamostas citā pasaulē ar vai vispār bez kāda iemesla. Tos visus apvieno viens dīvains fakts, cik ātri gan Ranma pieņem to, ka viņš reāli ir nonācis citā pasaulē.  
> Lai gan, atceroties to haosu, kas ir viņa dzīve, varbūt ka nemaz ne tik dīvaini.  
> Vēl viena tēma, kas ir kopīga šiem fanfikiem, ir tas, ka Ranmas jūtas pret Akani ir tās, kas galu galā izvada viņu cauri visām briesmām, palīdz pārvarēt visus šķēršļus un sazvērestības. Un galu galā panāk to, ka Ranma uzvar.  
> Bet, ja pretinieks pagadītos viltīgāks, tad šo Ranmas spēku varētu izmantot un pavērst pret viņu pašu.  
> Īpaša pateicība Kevinam Eivam (Kevin Eav), Krisam Vilmoram (Chris Willmore) un RpM. Patiesi, mītisks realitātes-apceļot-ļaujošs medaljons ^_-  
> \- Sjūzena Doenime (Susan Doenime)


End file.
